


Your Name is Inked Across My Heart

by overTheMoonturtle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cock Piercing, M/M, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overTheMoonturtle/pseuds/overTheMoonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is a new tattoo artist that recently moved into the lot that was for sale and Skull does piercings. He decides to be a friendly neighbor and check out this Tuna person's tattooing. (Tattoo/Piercing AU)<br/>SkullxTsuna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name is Inked Across My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : It's M-rated so expect explicit sex, explicit language, NEEDLES, piercings kink, 72!Tsuna, small gender confusion

 <

 

Skull was a very proud man as well as a proud piercer and sometimes on the weekends he was even a stuntman. Many loved to get their piercings done by Skull because it always promised the best results. He has done all kinds of piercings and that means all kinds. From ear to mouth from navel to corsetry and all the way to doing someone's gentiles, male and female. He hated doing those kinds of piercings not really over the fact that he had to touch someone's gentile area, but more so is that he wants to do it to a lover. Skull has always wanted to find a piece of artwork to work on, a person that he likes maybe even someone he could even fall in love with. He was a lonely guy, and not many people liked him for his looks. The only reason for someone to talk to Skull would be for them just wanting a piercing. Not that he really minded because it paid well. He just needed someone to make his life better. A sun to clear the clouds surrounding him is all that he really wants, for someone to love him for who he is.

 

His shop was called ‘Storm Arcobaleno Piercings’ it was big enough for him. His store was the third one out of six other stores that were all connected on a lot. Most of the other businesses around him strived just as well as his. Recently a store next to his was closed for good now. It was a nice little store that was owned by an old man. Sadly, he passed away and Skull actually liked the guy so he was pretty sad when the old man had died. He paid his respect to the man by visiting his funeral. What he did not expect was that he was the only one to ever show up, and that saddened him greatly. The dead man was alone just as he was. He remembered one time when Isao Tadao—the old man had told him about his wife. Tadao described his wife—Isao Kazumi as his own sky. She was the only person to be there for Tadao and then she died peacefully in her sleep. Skull could tell that it had affected the old man greatly, but he did not cry even as he talked about her and that's exactly how Skull wanted to feel like one day. To talk about his lover in awe and adoration that it showed in his eyes as he spoke about that person, to love and be loved.

 

Skull was not so happy once he learned that someone was going to purchase the store next to his, only because he wanted to kept the memory of Tadao alive in it. He figured it would happen one day though so at least he had memories about the old guy. Skull watched out his window while he cleaned off a needle he used to numb some guy's face earlier. He felt himself scowl as men packed boxes into the store. Skull briefly wondered what kind of store it would be as he moved behind his desk to put the clean needle inside a little container that he held within his desk drawer to be placed along side other needles. He threw the disinfectant wipe he had into the trash and moved to clean off the recliner. It neared to nine thirty—with him doing nothing all day—and that's when Skull decided to hit the sack after taking a shower. He moved into the back room to where his bedroom was. The bedroom led to another room which was where the bathroom was at, he lived in his store and he actually liked it that way because on the plus side, it means he could save up money instead of living in a house that could drain him of that money. He internally thought that he sounded like Viper. Skull shuddered suddenly as a cold feeling swept over him. 

 

Mammon, who was in his house reading tarot cards felt a sneeze come along, but held it back. “Good grief seems as though an idiot is talking about me.” Mammon was playing with his tarot cards, when he pulled out two random cards—The Fool and The Lovers. The physic could only guess that certain idiot was getting himself into some new territory. 

 

Skull woke up at eight thirty-two that morning the same time as usual. Skull walked over to his black closet opening both of the doors to look through his clothes. He pulled out knee high black leather combat boots that had silver chains around them. When he looked through his clothes he decided on a tight black mesh shirt and black leather skinny jeans. He shut his closet throwing his clothes on the bed and shoes at the bottom of it. Skull moved over to his dresser to pull out tight purple boxers and black ankle socks. He went to his bed pulling his clothes on and boots. He went into the bathroom to put his labret in and his ear piercing that was connected by a chain to his lip piercing. Skull took out purple eye shadow running it over his eyelids then he took out purple lipstick and ran it over his lips, he added a teardrop next to put under his eyes, all of which only took three minutes. He walked out of his bathroom door and bedroom door and over to the glass door that was an opening to the store to turn on the electronic sign that said ‘open.’ 

 

It wasn't until four hours later that he heard his door open. He had his legs crossed over each other in his desk watching the news when he heard his door open and in came a customer came in looking embarrassed as hell. She looked around shyly with her hands pulled to her chest. He got up walking towards with his chains jingling. “How can the Great Skull help you today?" 

 

“U-um I would like to get a-a piercing done…o-on my navel.” She whispered quietly.

 

“What's your name?” Skull motioned her over to the recliner he had were he did his piercings.

 

“C-Chrome Dokuro.” She hesitantly sat down on the chair as she nervously bit at her lip as she watched Skull move around gathering the things he needed.

 

“Since this is your first time, you will have to start off with a simple curved piercing. It could take six months to heal so avoid wearing anything tight fitting or something that will reach it. So when it's healed you can do whatever style you want.”

 

When the procedure was done he took Chrome up front taking the thirty dollars from her with a small smile. It was quick and Skull thought he would have gotten a lot of worrying from the girl, but she handled everything surprisingly well. When she had left Skull moved over to wipe down the chair she had sat in. An hour passed by without any customers before he officially decided that he was bored. He thought that checking out the new store next to his would be a good idea, he would like to know who is taking care of it and what kind of store it is. He walked to his sign turning it off so that it wasn't flashing light anymore. Skull walked the door behind him and pocketed his keys.

 

Tsuna was busy doing a pinup girl on this guy Shamal's arm when he heard his door open up. He didn't bother with looking up as he was almost finished with his design on the man's arm. Honestly by the way the man talked about these girls you could tell the pervert was not at all lucky with the ladies, so what the hell made him think that getting a pinup girl would make him score with the women. Tsuna was playing Empire Ants in his store by the Gorillaz and humming along with the music before he finally spoke up. “Well there you are, it's done." 

 

Shamal moved his arm around to look at the tattoo. He let out a whistle making Tsuna roll his eyes. “Aw such a pretty senorita only if she was a real lady.” He made some sort of dreamy face as he stared more closely at his tattoo.

 

Tsuna let out a small ‘tch' at his words. “Yeah yeah, just hurry up and pay me. It's not going to be free just because you know Gokudera-kun.” Tsuna moved to sit up from his chair as Shamal grumbled on. The pervert opened up his wallet getting out money and giving the brunette two hundred and fifty dollars. As Shamal left Tsuna moved his eyes to the tall male that was pilfering through his things. Tsuna felt his eye twitch. He walked up behind the male that was looking at his desk. “What are you doing.” 

 

Skull was looking at a picture frame that was on a desk near the front, it had seven men in it and another that looked like a spiky brown haired girl. He was in the store that was called ‘Tuna's Tattoos' or at least that's what the sign looked like it said outside. He just glanced at the sign so he didn't get a good look at it. Tuna sounded like a girl's name is his opinion and it probably was a girl. He jumped slightly when he heard a male voice that had a feminine touch to it. Skull turned to see a much smaller person—who he realized was from the picture—behind him who reached his chest. He wore a grey vest with regular blue jeans and black sneakers. He was surprised when he saw large bright yellowish orange eyes stare up at him. Skull though that this tiny person looked a lot like a girl with their eyes and slimness. Skull leaned down to look more closely at the other. “Are you Tuna? You do look like a girl though you are really flat, and you do have weird hair for a girl. Your friends don't look so nice either.” He gestured to the picture frames that were among other as he stared at the person with a critical look.

 

Tsuna felt his eye twitch again as the tall man leaned down getting into his face as he asked rude questions. “First of all you bastard, my name is Tsuna. Ts...un…a. Sawada Tsunayoshi is my full name. Second, I am a guy and I've got a dick to show you if you don't believe me. Third, leave my hair the fuck alone. Forth, don't ever insult my friends."

 

Skull's eyes widened as he reeled up quickly, because nobody ever ever talked to him like that besides Reborn-senpai and Colonnello-senpai and sometimes Lal onee-san—well they only ever called him lackey and their errand boy but never had they cussed him out that and he'll be damned if this little shrimp thinks he can be an asshole to The Mighty Skull, the most brilliant of all.

 

“What makes you think you can talk to The Skull from Hell like that!? Huh you little shrimp!" He felt himself grow even more angry when he noticed that Tsuna wasn't listening to him as the small male was counting his money and putting it in his pocket. “Don't ignore me! The Great Skull demands attention!” Skull growled as Tsuna glanced at him and then yawned.

 

“Please leave if you don't want a tattoo, or is there a reason why you are here bothering me instead?” Tsuna now fully looked at the snarling Skull.

 

“I'm here because I own the place next door you little—"

 

“Oh is that it? Then please leave oh Great Skull. You're boring me to death.”

 

Skull growled out again his lips moving into a sneer as he turned and walked out the door mumbling something, but Tsuna heard his words even as they were mumbled out. “He's lucky he's so damn cute, or I would have kicked his ass.”

 

Tsuna snorted as he went to go clean his needles and put his equipment back into place. "He is hot and kinda sexy." Tsuna smiled at his own words.

 

Skull was still grumbling as he went back into his store the kid was a total asshole but even he couldn't deny that Sawada Tsunayoshi was cute as fuck and he was free of any piercings and tattoos from what he could see. The perfect kind of canvas for Skull to pierce himself. He felt himself smile as he thought about the cute boy. Sawada Tsunayoshi's eyes did shine bright like the sun and Skull liked that a lot. He had sat down just thinking about the boy when his door had opened to reveal…oh boy.

 

“H-hey Viper.” Skull jumped up from his seat to greet the other male.

 

“It's Mammon now!” The man briefly turned his head at Skull, even with his hood over his eyes, Skull could feel the glare given to him. Mammon moved through the store to go sit down on the black leather sofa that Skull had near the corner of the room.

 

“R-right Viper uh so, what are you doing here?” Skull sat on the black leather chair that was horizontal of the couch.

 

“Give me some strawberry milk and twenty dollars first. Or I wont tell you anything.” Mammon held out his hand making a grabbing motion.

 

“What! I didn't ask for anything, so why do I need to pay you!” Skull scowled at Mammon as grumbled.

 

“Hurry up. Who knows you just might have a life and death situation happening. So get me my things.” Mammon snapped his fingers. Skull got up again—all he wanted to do as of now was just sit the fuck down and relax, but he was couldn't lie, he somewhat curious of what Viper had to show him—moving towards the little black fridge that held all kinds of drinks that his ‘friends’ liked. He always had some of their favorite drinks in there so he wouldn't have to go out and buy some when they visited. He looked through some espressos, sports drinks, and oolong tea to find some strawberry milk. He took out a small carton walking back and giving it to Mammon. Skull then took out his wallet that was connected by a chain—taking out twenty dollars which he gave to Mammon.

 

“So what's your reason for being here.” Skull asked as he sat back down.

 

“Watch your mouth, I might just curse you for the rest of your life for being rude.” Mammon sipped his strawberry milk with one hand as he ran his other hand over the money.

 

“S-sorry Viper!” Skull let out a small squeak as Mammon growled.

 

“It's Mammon! And I am here because my tarot cards foretold me something about you yesterday." Mammon put his milk down and slid his money in his pocket.

 

“What…” Skull hated the guy's tarot card bullshit, but they always told the truth, which he still didn't understand they are just cards so what the hell. Mammon pulled out a deck from somewhere within his black outfit. Showing some toilet paper under his clothing. He shuffled between the cards to pull out two of them. He laid them on the the glass table face up. The cards were certainly unlike any other Skull has ever seen. And this would be the first time Skull has ever seen the front of the tarot cards front with his own eyes. It kind of scared him because most associate such cards as an omen kind of thing, which Skull thought of them as. But in reality the cards could also mean good things as well as bad and just like any other card—you've got to see what's next to decide on your money or on your fate, in this case it was your fate.

 

Mammon tapped at one card that showed a man who was dressed like a jester, with the sun showing in the upper right corner behind the man. “Listen carefully, this card is The Fool. It can mean many things just like any other cards within the tarot card deck. The Fool represents the complete faith that life is good and worthy. The Fool can also represents the complete faith that life is good and worthy of trust. Some might call the Fool too innocent, but his innocence sustains him and brings him joy. In readings, the Fool can signal a new beginning or change of direction - one that will guide you onto a path of adventure, wonder and personal growth. He also reminds you to keep your faith and trust your natural responses. If you are facing a decision or moment of doubt, the Fool tells you to believe in yourself and follow." Skull frowned at Mammon as the purple haired man explained, because if the cards have so many meanings how the hell would you be able to read someone's fate with the things. Well this was Mammon's hobby and job, it only makes sense for him to know how to read the deck of cards. And the man seemed to be very passionate about his cards, it's rare to have Mammon speak so much, but it goes to show that he knows what he is doing. Skull stopped his thinking to listen in in what Mammon was explaining.

 

“Have you wanted to go someplace? Wanted to start a new phase? Or have you encountered something different or new? Perhaps with an object or person?” Mammon held his hands in his lap waiting for an answer.

 

"Gah this is really frustrating. There is to many damn questions." Even so Skull pondered on the questions he was given. He knew he didn't want to go anywhere any time soon so that wasn't it. Staring a new phase? Not really he was okay with things right now. Encountering something or someone new? Well no new objects were given to him or caught his attention and he encountered someone new everyday with none ever being interesting as himself, wait! "Actually I met this interesting person yesterday.” Skull lit up but then darkened at the memory of Tsuna.

 

Mammon sighed at Skull's answer. “My my, just as I thought. The idiot found someone he likes." 

 

“Hey! Don't be mean. I did pay for this, which I didn't even want." Skull crossed his arms loosely against him.

 

“Ah glad that you reminded me. You need to pay me twenty more dollars for your next reading.” 

 

“What the hell! This isn't fair." Even though he still pulled out twenty dollars heading it over Mammon, him immediately tucking it away. Skull's curiosity however, was spiked with what the psychic had told him. And it seems as though Tsuna has something to do with this reading. 

 

"Now this card—The Lovers can indicate a moral or ethical crossroads - a decision point where you must choose between the high road or the low road. This card can also represent your personal beliefs because to make such a decision you must know where you stand. Following your own path can mean going against those who are urging you in a direction that is wrong for you. However in your case it seems—the card refers to a relationship that is based on deep love - the strongest force of all. The relationship may not be sexual, although it often is or could be. More generally, the Lovers can represent the attractive force that draws any two entities together in a relationship." Skull thought for a moment, a love that's possible with someone he has meet recently, someone he has taking an interest for. So does that mean that him and Tsuna could be a thing, is this a foretelling of the future maybe?

 

“So...does that mean that Tsuna and I could become lovers?” Skull said in slight disbelief and wonder.

 

“Hmm yes and no. It is up to you, not for me to decide.” Mammon picked up his strawberry milk drinking up the rest with a satisfied sigh. “That's the end of my visit, I'm leaving now.” He gathered up his two cards putting back inside his clothing and abruptly got up from the couch with his milk box in hand, to throw into the trashcan nearby the couch. He paused at the door turning his head slightly to Skull who was pondering over Mammon's words.“Good luck...idiot” Mammon walked out the door without another word. 

 

“Wait idiot!? That bastard.” Skull growled out while getting up and stretching. When Mammon left, Skull had spent the rest of the day doing nothing as no customers had came in. He closed the shop up early at eight o'clock and went to bed after taking a shower. Skull woke up the next morning, it was a weekend and that meant he didn't have to work. Today was the day he would do his second favorite thing—stunts. Skull put on his normal suit, with his makeup, piercings, and his two white bandages on his cheeks. He took his helmet under his arm and went out of store. Skull put on his black gloves that were in his back pockets and mounted his bike. Skull reeved up his dirt bike that was kept parked in front of the store's parking space, he was about to put on his helmet when he heard a snort beside him over the loud rumblings of his dirt bike. 

 

“I didn't think that trying to kill yourself was also your hobby.” Tsuna has his arms crossed as he held a blank face, although his bright eyes shined with mischief.

 

Skull immediately felt his anger rise. “I don't try to get myself killed. This is what I also like to do, when I'm not working." Skull turned to hang his helmet on the bar, turning off the dirt bike as he did so.

 

“I see. So have you ever broken anything?” 

 

Skull laughed a little scratching the back of his head as he answered Tsuna. “Well actually I have, but I hardly make any mistakes now. When I do mess up though, I don't feel the pain.” He felt his anger start to fade away when Tsuna started asking him questions.

 

Tsuna titled his head in question. “Oh? Why's that?”

 

Skull chewed the inside of his cheek, debating whether or not to tell Tsuna. Although it couldn't hurt, he just didn't want to see pity from the boy. “I have a rare disorder called congenital insensitivity to pain." 

 

Tsuna's eyes widened briefly, but he quickly put them back to their original size. “That's were you can't feel pain right?” 

 

“Yeah pretty much, I have had it since I as a kid.” Skull sighed and changed the subject. “So what are you doing?”

 

Tsuna noticed the change and didn't bother asking anymore questions about his disorder. “I was going to go buy food then I saw you out here. Are you about to go somewhere?”

 

“Uh yeah. I'm actually going to the track right now.”

 

“Can I come? I would like to The Skull from Hell in action.” Skull paused as he looked at Tsuna in shock.

 

Skull answered back in excitement “Y-yeah sure! Um you can just sit behind me I guess." Skull looked to Tsuna who was walking towards him.

 

Skull looked forward gulping and licking his lips when he felt a warm body climb onto the back. Tsuna had to sit close behind Skull, as the dirt bike was not made for two people. “So what kind of bike is this?” Tsuna asked from behind him.

 

Skull cleared his throat to compose himself. “Oh this, it's a Suzuki V-Strom 650.” Pride overtook Skull's voice as he spoke about his dirt bike. “And I hand painted it myself.”

 

“Do you like purple or something?”

 

“Yeah kinda.” Skull felt himself turn red in the face as Tsuna snickered. “Right, so we should get going.” Skull inhaled through his nose sharply as thin arms wrapped themselves around his chest. He took his helmet from off the bars, tugging it on over his head—reeving up the bike again and kicking up the kickstand and backed out of the parking space. The bike gave a jerk as the moved out of the lot making Tsuna tighten his arms around Skull more. He tucked his face in Skull's back to hide his it from the harsh wind, taking in the smell of Skull. They traveled through the town for quite a distance until slowing at an old dirt pathway. They stopped at a certain spot—Tsuna let go of his grip on Skull to get up from the dirt bike with shaky legs. Skull laughed a little as he watched Tsuna take ahold of the seat to balance himself. “That happens for a while, though you can get used to it soon.” 

 

Tsuna looked up at Skull—who had took of his helmet—with raised brows. “Get used to it soon? Perhaps, are you planning on taking me here again?”

 

“Wha-what I never said that!” Skull turned his head away in embarrassment. “But, if you wanna come again after seeing my awesome skills—then sure.”

 

“Hm right. So why are you called Skull from Hell?” Tsuna asked as he took in the ramps and hills around him. There was dirt everywhere around the area that withheld tons of obstacles for a dirt biker.

 

“Cuz I've been to Hell and back!” Skull grinned at Tsuna as he pointed his thumb at himself. His grin lowered when be got an unamused stare from Tsuna. "Because people say I am like a demon when it comes to riding on the track.”

 

“Well do you think you are?” Tsuna smirked as Skull shrugged.

 

“Eh not really. How about you tell me what you think.” Skull said as he got back on the bike. He reached down to take out a black scarf and purple googles from the leather saddlebag. “Here, wear this over your mouth and put these googles on.” Tsuna took the items from Skull's hand—putting them on.

 

“Is this for the dirt?” Tsuna's voice was muffled beneath the scarf, since he had it wrapped around his mouth tightly.

 

“Yep! Wouldn't want you getting dirty.” Skull put his helmet back on and once again turned his engine on.

 

Tsuna laughed a little. “I don't really mind getting dirty.” The biker had to do a double take at the spiky haired boy. Only if he could see Tsuna's face, but he couldn't as it was already covered. Skull wondered if that was supposed to be an inndueo. 

 

Tsuna watched Skull drive over to a small mound. He reeved up the bike a few times before he headed to the small pile if dirt at a fast pace. Skull popped a wheelie as he drove closer, his bike jumped up in the sky as he ranked up off the pile of dirt. This time Skull traveled on a longer dirt path that headed to a large curved ramp. Tsuna watched in fascination and horror as Skull went up the ramp extending himself high and the air and moved off of the bike, to extend his body off the back. The only thing keeping him up in the air was that he was holding onto the back of the dirt bike. He stayed there for a few seconds until he neared the ramp again. Skull moved his legs in front of him—getting back up on the bike and placed his hands on the handlebars. 

 

Tsuna sighed as Skull's bike hit the ground safely. Skull drove around the pathway again, gaining more momentum to jump the ramp again. As his wheels left the ramp and went up into the air about fifty feet. However, this time Skull whipped his dirt bike to the side to swing his left leg around the bike to the other side. Every time Skull would do a new trick—Tsuna would get worried while at the same time excited. It was fun to watch even while the dirt clouded up around him, but it was considerate how Skull gave him the scarf and googles.

 

It was past at least an hour when Skull drove up slowly to Tsuna, who was sitting on the ground now. “I guess you really are Skull from Hell.” Tsuna said as he removed the scarf from his mouth, with his googles following next.

 

“How so?” Now with his helmet off and dirt bike off—Skull grinned at the brunette.

 

“Well you act like a demon on the track that is for certain. You're wild and crazy.” Tsuna sat and brushed himself off as best as he could.

 

“You better not be secretly insulting me by calling my wild and crazy.” 

 

“No, not at all.” Tsuna smiled at Skull when the biker gave him a critical look.

 

“Right, well are you ready to go. Looks like we both need a shower.” Skull scooted up the bike for Tsuna to get on.

 

“Yeah guess so.” He moved to sit behind Skull—bending down to put away the things Skull had let him use in the saddlebag. He came back up and wrapped his arms around Skull's chest tightly.

 

Skull blushed lightly underneath his helmet and turned the bike back on. Leaving the track behind as they moved back into town. It was another long trip through the town, but Skull almost proffesionly rode pass each car. They finally reached their destination as they road back into the shared lot. 

 

Tsuna got up from the back and held onto the seat to steady himself again. “Well I'm leaving now.” 

 

“Alright see you later.” Tsuna walked off towards his shop with a small wave at Skull. The biker took his gloves and helmet off, tucking the gloves in his back tracksuit with his helmet under his arm. He moved into his store and into his room to take a shower then to go and eat something.

 

The weekend passed into Monday and he hadn't talked to Tsuna since Saturday. Skull wanted to go visit the small male at his shop, but it didn't seem like he had to today. Skull was sitting down at his desk playing with his loop earring when his glass door opened for a customer. “Hey how can I—" Skull stopped ad he looked up. “S-Sawada hey!” He got up and rounded the desk to greet the male.

 

“Hey.” Tsuna looked around nodding his head to the electronic music that was playing in Skull's store. “Nice store.”

 

“Tha-thanks so um what are you doing here?” Skull scanned his eyes down Tsuna as the brunette looked around.

 

“Isn't obvious.” He waited for an answer, but just got a confused stare from Skull. “Piercings, I want a piercing.” Tsuna watched Skull's face brighten into a large grin. “What's that look for?”

 

The piercer coughed into his fist. “Oh um no reason. So what do you want?”

 

“I was thinking that you could give whatever you saw fit." Tsuna shrugged.

 

“Really!” Skull practically bounced in exicetment. But what should he give Tsuna? There were so many that would look nice on Tsuna, but maybe he should start with something simple. “I think that you would like nice with a helix.”

 

“I would look nice?” Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Skull.

 

“Oh um I-I didn't mean it like that. I mean um uh…yeah" Skull tugged at his chain in nervousness as he looked away.

 

“Uh-huh so what is a helix.” Tsuna smirked at Skull.

 

"Anyways a helix is a piercing that goes right here.” Skull grabbed a part at his upper earlobe and looked back at Tsuna.

 

“Oh that sounds nice.” 

 

“Yeah so move over to that chair and I will get my supplies and stuff.” Skull moved around the store getting his equipment while Tsuna went to go take a seat.

 

“Alright.” Skull came back with a tray to which he sat down on a high table neat the chair.

 

“First, I'm going to have to clean your ear with this antibacterial soap.” Skull moved over to his sink to get the soap clean and a wash rag also wetting that. He cleaned around the cartilage of Tsuna's ear and then wiped it off with the wet rag. “Would you like me to numb you ear. The cartilage piercing is much more painful then it would be on your lobe.”

 

“Would you please.” Tsuna fiddled with his hands that were placed in his lap.

 

“Nervous?” 

 

“Yeah kind of.” Tsuna watched as Skull took a needle in hand.

 

“This will hurt, but it'll just be a small sting.” He took the needle and inserted it into Tsuna's cartilage. Skull waited for a minute for the numbness to kick in. “Feel anything?”

 

“Just a tingling feeling.”

 

“That's normal. Okay so this—” Skull held up a long needle “Is what I will use to pierce your ear. It's going to take three times to get your cartilage pierced.” Tsuna shook his head in understanding. Skull pierced through the skin three times, officially creating a hole within the skin. He put the autoclaved hollow needle through Tsuna's cartilage and slid the jewelry piece inside. He cleaned around the area again with a cotton swab that had alcohol on it. “How do you feel?”

 

“It hurts a bit, but I can handle it.” Tsuna reached up about to rub at his ear. Skull saw this and moved to hold down Tsuna's arm. Skull gave Tsuna a look with an raised up brow. “Um..sorry?”

 

“Your piercing will take up to six months to a year in healing. Clean around the piercing at least twice daily to prevent infection. Also you may get infected if you do not sterilize the sharp point of the earring. So be sure to do that as well." Skull informed Tsuna as the smaller boy moved to get up.

 

“Got it. So how much will this cost?” Tsuna asked reaching for his wallet.

 

“It'll be thirty.” Skull got up from his chair to get the money Tsuna gave him. He put the money into his pocket. Skull stared at Tsuna a little before deciding on something. “Say Sawada Tsunayoshi would you like to um maybe go to dinner tomorrow night?”

 

“Just call me Tsuna. And dinner you say?” Tsuna put hid hands in his baggy green jeans.

 

“Y-yeah I mean if you want.” Skull raised up his hand again to fiddle with his chain.

 

“Okay sure. When are we doing this.” Tsuna may have not looked like it on the outside, but on the inside he was excited. And the fluttering feeling in his stomach didn't go away yet since Skull asked him to dinner.

 

“Tomorrow night if that is fine with you?” Tsuna nodded his head. “So um dress up nice If-if you want.”

 

Tsuna smiled up at Skull. “Kay, so I'll see you later. Bye.” He gave a wave and walked out the door. The rest of the day went by smoothly for Skull and he couldn't wait for Tuesday to come. 

 

Skull woke up the next morning feeling delighted for what would come tonight. He was surprised that Tsuna actually agreed to his offer. Tuesday felt way to slow for Skull who had only four customers that day. Indeed it was boring for the man, he could wait it out however, as the night would be well worth the wait. He was so tempted to go and see Tsuna. The small brunette was a like a beacon for Skull. He was undoubtedly the sun that Skull wanted. He was the one to brighten he day, the one to part the clouds that shrouded around Skull. The biker was sure that he could get closer to Tsuna. And Skull was absolutely happy that Tsuna already seemed to trust Skull enough for the man to pierce him. Skull could not wait either to pierce more of the boy's beautiful unmarked skin.

 

Around six o'clock is when Skull took his shower to freshen up. This time he didn't wear his piercings or makeup. He wanted to take Tsuna to an nice place—that would surely frown on his usual attire and he wanted to impress Tsuna. He sprayed cologne onto his hands and rubbed it across his neck. The clothing Skull decided on wearing was a purple undershirt with a white vest on top, followed by white pants and a black tie. He brushed over his hair until he deemed it fair enough. When he finished with everything he has took notice that an hour had passed. However, that left one hour for him to waste on nothing.

 

When it came time Skull locked up his shop and left. He sucked it a deep breath and exhaled as he stood outside the door. He opened the door feeling a cool breeze rush by him. He scanned around the area not seeking a Tsuna in sight. Skull bit at his lip nervously thinking that Tsuna had forgotten their date until a loud voice interrupted his thoughts. “Skull is that you?” It was certainly Tsuna's voice, but still no Tsuna.

 

“U-uh yeah!” He looked around again, this time noticing a door in the back.

 

“Hang on, I will be there!” And not to soon after that the brunette was seen walking out of the door. And wow he was such a sight. His black tuxedo followed by a white undershirt with a red tie. Tsuna looked like a mafia boss to Skull—it just fitted so well with Tsuna.

 

“Wow…you look nice Tsuna…really…wow and your helix looks well, you better be taking care of it." Skull's voice slipped into a slight scolding sound.

 

“Thanks Skull, you look nice as well and I am taking care of it.” He gave a small smile to Skull. “But—” The stuntman felt his stomach turn uncomfortably when the smile slipped off of Tsuna's face. “Where is your piercings and makeup?”

 

Skull sighed in relief. “I left them off.” He watched as Tsuna gave him a scowl.

 

“And why did you do that? I think you look really good with your piercings and makeup on…it fits you. Next time if we go out somewhere you keep it on.” 

 

“You think so? Okay y-yeah for you…next time I will.” Skull felt like screaming in joy. Tsuna said next time and they haven't even started their date yet. “We should get going. The Great Skull promises you a good time.” Skull grinned proudly.

 

Tsuna laughed quietly at Skull. “Whatever you say.” He got a face from the biker. They walked out of Tsuna's shop with the brunette locking it up behind him. “So how are we getting there?”

 

Skull smirked at Tsuna as the brunette looked at him with curious filled eyes. “My bike.” He said in a ‘duh what else’ tone.

 

“Are you serious?” Tsuna mouth gaped open as Skull shook his head up and down with a smirk on his face “Fine lets get going.”

 

They moved through the town at a fast pace and it was incredible to Tsuna. Everything was—with colored lights speeding past them in lines and dots. With the noise of the late night bustling crowd, who probably just got off of work or maybe out for different reasons. The cool air chilled him so he got closer to Skull to gain warmth. Many different smells erupted his scenes as they went through the town, but what stayed with Tsuna was the smell of Skull.

 

They pulled up in an almost full parking lot at a glance he could tell that the place was expensive. “Here we are." Skull said once he parked his bike and turned it off. He got up to take Tsuna's hand to pull him off of the bike. “Ready?” He waited until Tsuna nodded at him.

 

They entered through a glass door having bright lights assault their eyes. Around them aimless chatter could be heard from every corner in the restaurant. Tsuna took in everything his inhaled the smell of food making his stomach to growl afterwards. Skull laughed quietly at the look of embarrassment on Tsuna's face. “Hungry? So am I.” 

 

A waiter had came up to them as they waited in the hobby. Not once did she do a double take at the two males, instead she smiled at them. She lead them to a more secluded table that was dimmed and held two chairs with a window next to them. “Is this fine?” The waitress looked at the two waiting for an answer.

 

“It's perfect thank you.” Skull said as he pulled out a chair for the mildly embarrassed Tsuna. Skull placed himself in his own chair next. The waitress asked what they would like to drink, then left after telling them that she will be back as soon as she could with their drinks. They waited in silence for a moment to scan through the recipes. “What are you thinking about getting?” Skull asked as he looked at Tsuna.

 

“I am thinking about the Pasta e fagioli.” Tsuna made a humming noise as he looked through more of the food.

 

“You understand what's on there?” Skull as slightly amazed. At least he's getting to know more about Tsuna.

 

“Yeah. I'm mixed Italian and Japanese.”

 

“That's interesting.” Skull smiled at Tsuna as the boy fiddled with the tablecloth.

 

After a moment in silence Tsuna spoke up. “Do you have any tattoos?” The brunette looked up almost shyly.

 

“No I don't.” Just then the waitress came up asking for their orders, sitting down the eating ustensiles and drinks. Skull gave out both of their orders and gave his attention back to Tsuna.

 

“Would you mine having one?” The biker thought about it. It never really occurred to him before, but he was not against the idea.

 

“I wouldn't mine at all, but of course it depends on the design.” Skull took a gulp of his water and put it back down awaiting Tsuna.

 

“Well I've been thinking. Could I design a tattoo for you?”

 

“Really, I mean yea sure, what do you have in mind?” He grinned at Tsuna feeling delighted that the boy wants to tattoo him.

 

The smaller male paused a while as the feeling of fluttering entered his stomach at Skull's grin. “I want to tattoo the same octopus that's on your helmet.”

 

“Cool! What spot are you thinking?”

 

“On your back, maybe on your right shoulder blade.” The food they ordered was placed at their table as they talked more about tattoos and piercings. The rest of the time while they ate dinner they learned more about each other. All throughout it they both felt the same sensation of butterflies in their stomach. An hour later they left the restaurant with Skull leaving money on the table. 

 

Both of them arrived back at the store safely. “Tsuna, do you wanna come in?” Skull helped the brunette off the bike while Tsuna yawned.

 

“Sure.” He held onto Skull's elbow tiredly and lazily waiting for Skull to unlock the door. They walked inside with Skull leading Tsuna to the leather couch. “Mm thanks…”

 

The biker turned away from Tsuna to get a drink from the fridge. “What do you want to drink?” Skull waited for an answer, but received none. “Tsuna?” He turned back around to see the brunette sleeping soundly. He sighed, but smiled nonetheless. He went back over to Tsuna, picking him up bridal style being as careful as he could. Tsuna mumbled something incoherent. Skull carried the sleeping male into his room and placed him on the bed. He scanned over Tsuna hoping that he wouldn't be murdered in the morning. He unbuttoned the male's pants sliding them off with ease. Skull then took off his tie and unbuttoned Tsuna's shirt pulling up his arms to take him out of it. That left the male in a white undershirt which Skull decided to keep on. He folded up Tsuna's clothes on his nightstand for the other to see when he woke. Skull took the edge of the blanket covering Tsuna with it. Skull went to go sleep on the couch—falling asleep almost immediately.

 

Tsuna stirred awake with the feeling of heat surrounding him. Strange he didn't remember falling asleep or going to bed. He opened his eyes slowly seeing an unfamiliar ceiling. He moved to his knees—the blanket falling around him. Tsuna looked down confused at the sudden coldness. He was close to naked, just what the hell. That's when he remembered that he was with Skull last night, so he must have took him to bed and changed him. Just where the hell was Skull though. Tsuna waddled up from the bed when he noticed last nights clothes on the nightstand. He collected his clothes in hand and walked out of the door to find Skull.

 

Skull woke to a poking at his cheek, his eyes where blearily, but he knew who the outline in front of him was. “Tsuna why are you up so early?” He rubbed at his eyes moving up in a sitting position.

 

“It's nine fourty-three Skull.” Tsuna stated as be moved to sit next to Skull.

 

“What really?” Skull stretched and looked at Tsuna fully this time. He looked at Tsuna, drinking up the sight of the brunette with his eyes.

 

“Yeah…um Skull?” His bright orange eyes held question as Skull took ahold of his chin and leaned in close.

 

Skull was quiet for a moment before he asked Tsuna his question. "Will you go out with me?” He held his breath as he waited for Tsuna to answer.

 

The butterflies swarmed more in his stomach as his heart pounded against his chest. “Skull—” Tsuna said his name like he was out of breath, he gripped at Skull's leg as he this time leaned in close. “Yes…yes I will go out with you.” Skull's eyes gleamed with happiness as he connected his lips with Tsuna's.

 

Tsuna tilted his head as Skull tilted his own. Their noses brushed against each other briefly as Skull tightened his hand on Tsuna's chin. The kiss was soft and sweet, but quickly became more heated. Sharp teeth bit into the plump bottom lip of the brunette's. Tsuna gasped at the wet tongue that licked across his mouth, no not at the slick tongue but at the metal. He has a tongue piercing… he has a tongue piercing, incredible. The flushed brunette whined into the hot mouth that assaulted his. The disgusting taste of morning breath was there, but both ignored it in favor to selfishly indulge in themselves. 

 

Tsuna licked at the little round ball inside of Skull's mouth. The taste of the metallic piercing stirred on the male as he sucked the biker's tongue into his mouth. Tsuna scrapped his teeth against it getting a deep groan from Skull. The hard slick muscle felt nice inside his mouth as he slid his own tongue around Skull's. The piercer pulled away to briefly talk over Tsuna's lips, sending warm air out. “You like it…my piercing?” 

 

The brunette made another whine, nodding his head as he licked at Skull's lips getting access immediately. Hot breaths combined with each other as did their tongues, once again. The only sound Tsuna could hear were the breathing and the sound of metal clinking against hard teeth. Low moans escaped from their parted mouths as Tsuna brought a hand up to tug at the strands of Skull's purple hair. The stuntman moved away to lick across the pale neck of Tsuna's.

 

Still with his hand at the smaller male's chin—the biker moved his thumb upwards to Tsuna's warm mouth to slid it over the slick wetness that was Tsuna's tongue. Tsuna clamped his mouth over the thumb and sucked at it harshly, running his tongue around it and under the pad. The brunette jerked his hips up and moaned at the roughness of the teeth that now bit down at his collarbone. “Tsuna...can I?” Orange eyes opened hazily—when had he closed them—to stare down at Skull, whose hand hovered over Tsuna's closed erection.

 

Skull took his thumb out of the wet mouth for the brunette to be able to respond. “Skull…yes please.” The purple haired man pulled up the white dress shirt to lay above Tsuna's waist. He slid the black boxers down under the brunette's bobbing cock. Tsuna made a quiet gasp as cold air hit his erection. Skull wrapped his hand around the thick warmth at the base jerking up and down slowly. Before Tsuna could stop himself—he began rocking forward into the hand around his cock. “Please…” He threw his head backwards and fisted his hands in purple hair when Skull tightened his hand around Tsuna's cock. Skull pressed his thumb into the slit digging into it. “Ahh S-Skull…” The biker moved up to suck at Tsuna's neck as he jerked the boy off. He twisted his hand around the cock every time he pumped up. 

 

“Do you like it?" Skull's voice was deep and husky as he talked into Tsuna's red ear. He tightened his grip around the base as he asked Tsuna the same question again. “Do you like it Tsuna.”

 

“Y-yes I do…I do Skull.” He groaned out Skull's name when the piercer rubbed at the pre-cum on his tip. The pre-cum leaked down his cock onto Skull's hand, making the friction easier. Tsuna began to rock harder into the hand, titling his head to the side when Skull bit down making him cry out. “Mmm cl-close...” Skull leaned in for another open mouthed kiss as he jerked Tsuna much faster then he had before. With a loud cry the brunette came with his cum spraying over Skull's still moving hand. 

 

They panted for breath as Tsuna laid down back on the couch—over his clean clothes. Skull followed suit and leaned over the panting male. “Can I?” Tsuna panted out lightly. The biker frowned in confusement until realization dawned on him when Tsuna gestured to his hand.

 

“T-Tsuna oh." He nodded his and brought the cum covered hand to Tsuna's mouth. The smaller male grabbed ahold of his wrist, taking in two slick covered fingers. “Tsuna…” A wet mouth sucked at the two digits fully running his wet appendage over and around them. He moaned around the fingers softly just to stir on Skull. He took in another finger giving it the same treatment. When his fingers were clean Tsuna removed his mouth from them and licked up and around the knuckles.

 

Skull's hand was clean from cum now as Tsuna was getting up from the couch and stretching. “Are you going to your shop now?” Skull asked as he moved to get up, however it was a strain for him as he was hard and his clothes rubbed against it. 

 

“Yeah, I will be back later tonight though.” He glanced down at the white dress shirt that covered him, with his clothes in hand from last night. “Do have something to coverup with?” He now had his dress shoes on from last night, that he placed near the couch when he walked in to wake Skull.

 

“Sure, will a jacket work?” Skull moved over to his desk where he had a long leather jacket on the back of his chair.

 

“Thanks Skull." He took it from Skull and put it around him, getting emearsed in the smell of Skull. He heard a laugh come from in front of him. “What?”

 

“Nothing…you just look cute.” The leather jacket Tsuna wore went down just a little bit above his knees.

 

“What! Don't say that.” His face turned red as he turned away to walk towards the door.

 

“Aw fine then, see ya later.”

 

“Bye Skull.” Tsuna walked out the door, turning around briefly to wink one of his bright eyes at Skull.

 

Skull was exicetied for the rest of the day. He couldn't wait for what would come tonight, or at least it seemed that Tsuna was hinting at what he hoped for. He had cleaned himself up and picked up around his bedroom. Skull had even changed the bedsheets and pillowcases to black silk. After a busy day of cleaning and six customers—at nine o'clock Tsuna came knocking at the glass door. 

 

Skull welcomed the brunette in with the scent of freshness following. “Here's your jacket.” Tsuna handed him the leather jacket as he walked inside.

 

“Thanks, you smell nice.” Skull went to lay his jacket over the desk and moved back to Tsuna. “How was your day?”

 

“Well I did take a shower and it was good, but I'm sure it can be better.” Tsuna trailed off as he leaned up to peak Skull's lips.

 

“Oh? What can The Great Skull do to make it better?” Skull asked as he placed his hands on Tsuna's hips.

 

“I think you know…Skull.” Tsuna stood on his tip-toes to take Skull's pierced ear in hid mouth. He ran his tongue over the hooped earring tasting the smooth metal and bite at the soft skin around it.

 

Skull made a small noise when Tsuna bit down. “You like my piercings don't you?" 

 

“Yes…” Tsuna whispered into Skull's ear, sending goosebumps throughout the biker. He pulled Tsuna back to speak to him clearly.

 

“Wanna go in the bedroom?” Tsuna nodded his head at Skull. The piercer made a small grin at Tsuna and took his small hand, leading Tsuna into the bedroom.

 

As soon as they reached the bedroom—Skull slammed the door shut and placed Tsuna's back against the door. They both ran hands over each other pulling and tugging off clothes, throwing the clothing to the floor without caring where it landed. Skull lead Tsuna to his bed with the small brunette's white skin standing out clearly against the dark sheets.

 

Skull scanned his eyes over the laying down male, noticing the small bruises on Tsuna's neck, the ones he made that morning. Skull moved his hands on the bed and leaned forward drinking in every inch of the male. “Skull is is that….oh god.” He moved his to see where Tsuna was staring and yep it was at his pierced cock.

 

“Oh that. Do you like it?” Skull asked as he moved on top of the squirming male.

 

“Fuck yes…” Tsuna said as if he was out of breath.

 

“Tsuna...” Skull groaned as a small hand wrapped around the head of his cock to rub at the piercing.

 

“W-what is this piercing called?” Tsuna's eyes where large with question and amazement. 

 

“P-prince ah shit Albert.” Tsuna pressed a finger onto the hoop and twisted it slightly.

 

“I…God…I love it Skull and your other piercings. Please just hurry up and put it in me." Tsuna wiggled upwards laying his head on the pillow and spread his legs up.

 

“Tsuna so lewd.” Skull ran his hands over Tsuna's legs, leaning over the male and kissing him. He ran his hands over Tsuna's slim body everywhere he could as he ran his pierced tongue over the roof of the slick mouth that was Tsuna's. He moved away from Tsuna's mouth to speak. “Are you gonna scream when I put my pierced cock inside of your little hole?” 

 

“Y-yes so please hurry." He brought his hand down all the while making sure Skull was watching as he twisted his hardened nipple.

 

Skull took in a breath as he watched those hands toy with pink hardened nipples. “Tsuna…one day can I pierce these?” He moved Tsuna's hands away to rub his thumbs over his nipples.

 

“Skull…yes I would love for you to do so.” Tsuna moaned as his nipples were squeezed.

 

“Anywhere? Could I pierce you anywhere?” Skull pinched a nipple and rubbed the other.

 

“Anywhere Skull.” He moaned as Skull trailed a hand down rubbing under his navel. “Hurry please…I'm a-already prepared.” The hand at his nipple and navel stilled.

 

“You mean…that you…God Tsuna.” He reached towards the nightstand drawer opening it and searching through it until he found what he needed. A popping and squirting sound could be heard throughout the room. Tsuna made a noise in surprise when a cold slickness went in between his ass cheeks.

 

“Ahh Skull please just hurry already.” Skull didn't want to hurry though, he wanted to see—more like feel—for himself the looseness that Tsuna created to his opening. He pushed a finger inside easily as the lube helped and Tsuna was in fact already loose.

 

“Tsuna what were you thinking about when you did this?” Skull pushed a finger deeper inside of the slick warmth, fingering him.

 

“You Skull…mhn you.” Tsuna circled his hips trying to give Skull the message that he was ready to be fucked already.

 

“Are you ready?” Skull pulled his finger out and waited for an answer.

 

Tsuna glared at Skull with much darker colored eyes. “If you do not hurry the fuck up…”

 

The piercer let out a small squeaking noise as Tsuna threatened him. “S-sorry.” He spread the brunette's bent legs further up and apart and placed himself in between them. He took ahold of the lube that was on the bedsheets, squeezing it onto his hand. He spread it over his cock trying not to lose himself to the pleasure of the friction his hand created. Skull gulped as he took himself in hand and postioned his cock at the clenching hole. He groaned deeply as he got surrounded in warm slickness. 

 

“Skullll~” Tsuna's mouth parted and shut his eyes halfway in pleasure as the ring at Skull's cock head rubbed at his insides. He was getting fully strechted, more than what his fingers had given him and it felt incredible to Tsuna.

 

“Tsuna ah…your ass is tight…” Skull was now fully inside the whimpering Tsuna. “Y-you okay?” He was trying to hold back, but Tsuna sounded so hot and he was tight around his cock. It was really hard for him to not just thrust and fuck into the brunette like a crazed animal, who had just wanted to rut into something hard.

 

“Y-yeah, please fuck me now.” He looked up at Skull with hazy eyes and with his small pink tongue hanging slightly out of his plump bitten lips….and fuck Skull couldn't wait any longer.

 

He pulled out with his tip on the rim of Tsuna's opening and thrust back all the way. Each moaned at the intrusion, Skull from the tightening and Tsuna from the scrapping of the piercing against his inner walls. “Skull…Skull!”

 

Tsuna threw his head back and fisted the silk sheets underneath while he moaned out continually. Skull pounded into Tsuna's as hard as he could, with every thrust their skin would make a smack throughout the small room. He hovered over Tsuna's flushed body watching his every reaction with every single thrust he sent into the boy's ass.

 

Skull fucked into the slick walls of Tsuna's ass, feeling every inch with his cock. He changed his directions a few times to find that special spot inside of the brunette that would have him coming undone like a bitch in heat. And finally after a few more of thrusting within Tsuna he found the boy's prostrate.

 

“Ahhh! There...there! Mmm….Skull…” The ring hit Tsuna's prostate every time Skull moved in and out of him and it just added more pleasure. It would touch his prostate with every fucking, the cool metal was a reminder of who was making Tsuna feel this way. The smaller male moved a shaky hand down from the sheets to jerk off his own cock.

 

“Holy…Tsuna f-fuck.” Skull watched as Tsuna's jerked his cock off, with a trail of pre-cum falling from the tip with every jerk of the wrist upwards. Skull could suddenly feel a heat at the pit of his stomach signaling that he was close. “C-close Tsuna.”

 

“Me me to…” Skull moved downwards with his elbows on side of Tsuna's face to give an opened mouth kiss to the male. And with a few final thrusts inside of Tsuna—his hips stuttered and jerked for a final time, filling his cum inside of him.

 

Tsuna screamed Skull's name when hot cum entered him making himself cum into his own hand. He made a small noise as Skull pulled out with a wet sound following right after. The stuntman laid down next to the panting brunette as he too tired to calm his breathing. After a few minutes of resting Skull moved to get up.“Where…going?” Tsuna mumbled out almost coherently, but Skull understood what he was he was asking.

 

“Gotta get you cleaned.” Skull moved into the bathroom to get a wet rag. Tsuna was about to drift off until he felt a warm fabric on his stomach.

 

“Skull m' to tired.” He protested weakly, but the rag still moved down between his legs.

 

“I know, I will try making it quick.” And he did, as soon as he was done he put the rag in the sink for it to dry out until putting it in the laundry. Skull went back to bed laying next to Tsuna with his arm around his naked waist. “Will we do this again.” He yawned right after asking. 

 

“Have to take me on more dates first.” Tsuna moved to place his face on Skull's chest, listening to the man's beating heart. Laughter sprung from the piercer sending vibrations right in Tsuna's ear.

 

“Of course…goodnight Tsuna.” He took the sheets and placed it on top of them, snuggling more into Tsuna.

 

“Night Skull.” He moved up to place a peck on the man's cheek and got back into his original position, falling asleep in Skull's arms.

 

 

 

 

**A/N**

 


End file.
